A Dashing Workout
by showstopper87
Summary: When Cody Rhodes goes to the gym to find CM Punk already working out there, all he expected was a normal workout routine. But what he got was a completely different kind of workout. Warning: Slash.


A/N: This is just a oneshot and it is my first story here on fanfiction so I do not know if it is going to be good or not. So please leaving reviews letting me know how it is. I really appreciate feedback, suggestions, and criticisms. And if I get enough requests for it, I may even turn this into a chapter story. Thanks for reading :).

**A Dashing Workout**

"Hey Punk." Cody Rhodes says as he walks into the WWE Gym where CM Punk is already working out. "Punk!" Cody screams realizing that Punk is wearing headphones and obviously can't hear him. Cody then puts his hand on Punk's shoulder to get his attention and the next thing he knows he is on the ground and Punk is on top of him. Punk actually attacked Cody from being startled.

"Oh, it's you. My bad". Punk chuckles as he sees who is underneath him. "That's alright. Sorry I startled you." Cody smiles up at Punk. Cody couldn't help but to check out Punk who is shirtless and wet with sweat right on top of him. Cody started to get hard and immediately panicked, trying to get Punk off his mind to stop his raging hard on.

"So ummmm..." Cody says awkwardly and Punk got the idea and got off of Cody. Cody then stood up and quickly readjusted himself, making sure Punk didn't notice. "So how long have you been here?" Cody asks trying to make light conversation. "Eh, about an hour or so." Punk replies.

Ever since he got that erection, Cody has not been able to stop staring at Punk, he knows Punk is going to notice eventually but he just can't pull his eyes away.

"Is there something on my face?" Punk asks, confused since Rhodes is just staring at him. "Um, um no." Cody says shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. Both men just continued working out for another half hour or so before Punk got up. "I'm gonna go hit the shower, see ya later." "See ya", Cody replies back and as Punk turned around to walk out of the gym, Cody started to check out his ass. There was a huge smile on the face of Dashing Cody Rhodes. When Punk disappeared out of the gym, Cody's smile faded and a mischievous thought crept into his mind. Cody quickly gathered his bag and headed towards the shower.

Cody walked into the locker room just as he heard a shower head turn on. He walked over to where there was a running shower and peeked in very quietly. What he saw was pure perfection. Punk was washing his body and was soaking wet. Cody has never seen such a beautiful sight. But it all turned around when Punk turned his way and saw him.

"What the fuck!" Punk screamed when he saw Cody. "What the fuck are you doing in here and why the hell are you watching me take a shower?" Punk screamed into Cody's face. Cody didn't know what to say, he just stood there staring at the furious man in front of him. "Answer me Cody, why the fuck are you watching me?" Cody just shook his head, his face a fiery red of embarrassment.

It was then that Punk put it all together: the blushing face of Cody, him watching him in the shower. Punk's anger quickly turned into a mischievous look of lust. Cody saw the change in the expression CM Punk and was starting to get hard. Cody's cock became full hard when he looked down and saw Punk stroking his cock.

"Is this what you want?" Punk asks with a smile on his face. All Cody could do was nod. "Then get down on your knees and suck it baby." Punk said in the most sexy voice he could come up with.

Cody didn't need to be told twice. He quickly got down on his knees and took Punk's monster cock in his mouth. Punk threw his head back in pleasure. The moans coming out of Punk's mouth was so hot that all Cody wanted to do was pleasure this man. In no time, he started deepthroating Punk. Punk was going absolutely crazy and needed more. He grabbed the back of Cody's head and started fucking his mouth. "Ah Cody, that's it. Swallow my cock." Punk moaned out loud. Cody stopped to take a deep breath and Punk nearly lost it. That was an opening that Punk took full advantage of. He grabbed Cody and stripped him so fast that Cody doesn't even remember half of his clothing coming off. Punk got down on his knees and took Cody's cock and immediately started deepthroating him. Cody's knees immediately started buckling, he could barely take all the pleasure. While Punk was blowing him, Cody decided to take it a step further and quickly got Punk's attention. "Fuck me, Punk". Cody told Punk.

Punk instantaneously took Cody's cock out of his mouth and laid Cody down on his back. "As you wish". Punk said with a huge smile on his face. Punk attacked Cody's lips with his own and shoved his tongue down his throat. While he was kissing Cody, Punk grabbed both of Cody's legs and held them up. He then let two fingers enter Cody's virginal hole. "Ahhhhhh." Cody let out from the sudden entry of two whole fingers. Punk was finger fucking Cody in no time. Cody could barely took the pleasure and practically screamed at Punk, "Please fuck me, Punk". Punk gave into Cody's request and lined his cock up with his hole. In one single thrust Punk was completely inside of Cody. "OH MY FUCKING GOD, YESSS!", Cody screamed in absolute euphoria. Punk had his hands on Cody's bare feet to hold his legs up and was just pounding away on Cody's tight hole. "You are so tight, I love it!" Punk moaned. Punk then leaned down to kiss Cody while fucking him. From the amazing pounding he was getting and the sudden hits to his spot, and the sexy moans coming from Punk, Cody was about to hit the edge. "I'm about to cum, don't stop." Cody begged Punk. "Go ahead and cum, I am right there with you", Punk was barely able to get it out since he was about to reach his climax. "Ahhh, here it comes! FUCK!", Cody screams as he shoots his load all over his chest. From the muscles clenching down on his cock Punk was right behind him. "FUCK!", Punk also screamed as he released himself deep inside of Cody.

Punk pulled out and started to lick the cum off of Cody's chest. "Mmm, tastes good." Punk then goes up and kisses Cody, giving Cody a chance to taste himself in Punk's mouth. "That was amazing Punk, now I'm glad I was peeking on you in the shower", Cody started laughing. "Yeah it was pretty amazing, you can watch me shower anytime!" Punk tells Cody then gives him one last kiss before getting up and holding out a hand to Cody. "Since I just fucked you, I don't think it would be too weird to take a shower with you." Punk says with a smile on his face. "I would like that", Cody says with an even bigger smile. The men proceed to shower and change and then went back to their busy schedules. But that was most definitely not the last time Dashing Cody Rhodes and the Second City Saint hooked up.


End file.
